marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robots (The Avengers: A New Age!)
Robots '''is the first episode of the first season of The Avengers: A New Age!. Not my best work, I must say, but I hope you like it! ~Finn Tracy~ PS: The part at the end is a cliffhanger for the next episode! Plot Two persons landed on the deck of the Helicarrier; one in a red and golden armour, and one in a turquoise outfit, with bright blue hair. “Nice flying, Joe,” the man in red and golden armour said. “Thank you, Tony,” the blue haired man replied, “I’ve trained a little bit. Today is hopefully going to be the day that I get my first Avenger’s mission!” “Gentleman,” another man walked up to them. It was Nick Fury, “Where the hell have you been?” “We’ve just been flying, why?” Tony replied. “New York is under attack!” Fury shouted angrily, “Robots, everywhere!” “Finally…” Joe mumbled, “My first mission!” “And if you don’t hurry, your last!” Fury continued, still shouting, “Now go and assist the men down below!” “Yes sir!” Tony smiled, as he jumped of the side of the Helicarrier. Joe did the same. “Robots…” Joe said, “Do you think it could be Ultron?” “Then you’re very lucky on your first mission!” Tony smiled, as he saw the top of the buildings getting close. ''Bang! '' One of the buildings close by exploded. Flames flew of its side. “Quick!” Tony shouted, “We need to save the people inside!” Tony and Joe both flew inside. There was so many smoke, that Joe soon lost Tony. “Tony? Tony!?” Joe saw a shape in the smoke. It was big. It had a giant body, and a small, weird formed head. It wasn’t Tony, “H-hello?” Joe said. The thing turned around, “Oh my god!” Joe said in horror. *** “Quick, get out!” Tony shouted, as he helped people out of the burning building, “Joe?” he said, when he was finished. Joe wasn’t there. ''Crack! '' Stones fell down, as the building started to crumble apart. “Joe!” Tony shouted, worriedly, as he flew around. Still no reply. ''Crack! '' The wall starting cracking. Tony flew up the stairs. He saw a silhouette in the smoke. It was big, and had an odd form. “Joe?” Tony asked, as he walked closer. Suddenly, somebody pushed Tony aside, “Joe!” Tony shouted, as he saw Joe. ''Bang! '' The mysterious silhouette in the smoke starting shooting green lasers. There were explosions everywhere. “Quick, we need to get out of here!” Joe warned, as even more rocks started crumbling down. “But what is that?” Tony asked, as the silhouette came out of the smoke. It was a grey and green robot. It had a big body, and he small, cylinder shaped head. “ENEMIES DETECTED,” the robot said, “SOLUTION; DESTROY!” ''Bang! '' Again, the robot fired a laser. It hit the wall, and it started to fall down. “Quick!” Tony shouted, as he grabbed Joe, and flew into the sky. They could see the building collapsing in on itself. “Thanks,” Joe said, as they landed back on the street. “No pro-” Tony was interrupted, as the robot climbed out of the ruins of the building. “MUST DESTROY!” the robot said, as he pointed the laser gun on his wrist towards Tony and Joe. “Run!” Joe shouted, as he pushed Tony out of the way. It was just in time. ''Bang! '' The robot started shooting again. “Let me handle this!” Tony smiled, as he fired at the robot. ''Bang! '' The robot’s head flew off. “Nice!” Joe smiled. However, the robot just went on. It picked up a car, and threw it towards them. ''BANG! '' Tony fired a missile at it. The car exploded in the air, as Joe ducked to take cover. Parts flew everywhere. ''Bang! Bang! '' Green lasers and bolts of energy flew through the sky, as both Tony and the robot were trying to hit each other. Eventually, Tony fell on the ground. The robot was about to fire, when… “Not when I’m still here!” Joe shouted, as he pushed the robot to the ground. “Nice job!” Tony said, as he lifted up the robot, and threw it into a car. Then, he fired a missile at it. ''BANG!!! '' The car and the robot both burst into flames. People cried and shouted, as they tried to get out of the way. “Nice work!” Hawkeye shouted, as he ran towards them, “Only 27 to go!” “What?” Joe asked, shocked. “They’re invading, it seems!” Tony replied. “No,” Thor said. He had joined in too, “It seems as if they are trying to lure us to them, and then destroy us!” “So they’re on us?” Joe put in. “Probably!” Clint answered, “But Banner seems to be handling them pretty good!” *** “Hulk smash!” Hulk roared, as he smashed the two robots in front of him. They fell on the ground, and he ripped their heads off. They tried to shoot him, but he also pulled of their lasers. “Go Hulk!” a boy shouted. He was standing in the crowd of people, that was watching the fight. Hulk looked at him, and smiled, “Hulk likes fans!” he said, as he ripped apart the robots’ chests, and starting breaking the wires inside. ''Flash! Bang! '' Sparks of electricity flew out of them, and small explosions came out of the inside. They started to catch fire. “DESTROY!” two robots said, as they walked near Hulk. “DESTROY HIM!” two others said, as they came from behind Hulk. Soon, Hulk found that eight of them were surrounding him. “You don’t have to do this alone buddy, as Tony, Joe and Thor, carrying Clint, landed next to him. “Let’s start the fight!” Thor smiled, as he threw his hammer into one of the robots. The robot exploded, and collapsed. Joe shot bolts of energy at them, as Iron Man used missiles. Hawkeye used his special ‘explosive arrows’, as Hulk just jumped on top of them and ripped them apart. “Avengers,” a mysterious voice said. It was Alexander O’Hirn, aka Rhino. His armour was now green and grey, “I see you’ve met my allies!” “Are they yours?” Thor asked. “No,” O’Hirn answered, “But they were created by my new leaders!” “And who are they?” Clint asked. “You’ll never find out!” O’Hirn laughed, as he grabbed Hawkeye, and lifted him up. He started crusing him. “Let him go!” Thor shouted, but the other robots started attacking too. Hulk and Iron Man started fighting them, as Joe and Thor took on Rhino. “Get away, or I’ll crunch him!” Rhino threatened, “I’ll break all of his bones!” “Yeah, right!” Joe laughed, as he jumped onto Rhino’s hand, and shot an energy bolt. ''Bang! '' Rhino flew backwards, and let go of Hawkeye. “Take this!” Thor smiled, as he smashed Rhino’s leg, with his hammer. “I’ll give it back!” Rhino chuckled, as he kicked Thor away with his other leg. Hawkeye tried to shoot Rhino, but he just swept him away with his gigantic arm, “And who are you, blue hairs?” Rhino asked Joe. “My name is Agent 8,” Joe said, with a sinister smile on his face, “And you’re my new victim!” ''Bang! '' A gigantic bolt of blue energy hit Rhino, and he was sent flying. He crashed into the side of a building, and was hit again. He flew even further back this time. Next thing he saw was a taxi flying straight towards him, and hitting him. The suit starting smoking, and sparks flew off. “You’re even more annoying than Spider-Freak!” Rhino groaned, as he stood back up. His wrist opened, and a laser gun came out, only twice as big as a normal robot’s one. ''Bang! '' He fired. It would have hit Hawkeye, Agent 8 (Joe) and Thor, but Joe stopped it with his force field. The green energy flew everywhere. “My turn!” Joe shouted, as he picked up a piece of robot, and threw it in Rhino’s face. With his now crushed leg, it was hard for him to stand, and he tumbled over. Joe jumped on top of him, and pulled open the top of the suit. He pulled out the man inside. “I surrender!” O’Hirn said, as he saw Hawkeye, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk walking towards him. “PUT HIM DOWN!” a voice from behind said. They all turned around, and saw the six last robots in New York. “Hulk smash!” Hulk said, but Joe stopped him. “Let me!” he said, as he picked up the extremely heavy Rhino suit, and threw it towards them. ''BANG!!! '' The suit exploded, and the robots were thrown backwards. Most of them exploded too, and they all deactivated. “Nice job, new guy!” Thor smiled. Suddenly, a car stopped behind them. Nick Fury stepped out. “I’m impressed, Agent 8,” he said, “You’ve really shown your worth! But just one thing: You need a new name!” “But I like ‘Agent 8’” Joe replied. The others all laughed. “What’s that noise?” Tony asked. A helicopter arrived. It dropped a grenade, and it exploded, only to release a lot of gas. The whole area was covered in smoke now. “What the-” Fury shouted, but Hulk interrupted him. “Watch O’Hirn!” “Too late,” Hawkeye replied, “They took him! Two soldiers came down! I tried to shoot them, but they were too fast! An- Hey, watch out!” “Get away, small Human scientist!” “I’m not O’Hirn, Thor!” “Joe, is that you! Why are you wearing a helmet?” “Sir, that’s m- AAAH!” “I’ve got a robot! Hulk smash time! “No, Hulk, don’t!” “Joe, watch out!” “AAAH!” The smoke soon cleared, and they were able to see again. The helicopter and O’Hirn had vanished, and Iron Man had been thrown on the ground. “Sorry…” Hulk mumbled. “But… O’Hirn escaped…” Joe said sadly. “Well we’ve still got the robots,” Fury replied, “They’ll be useful.” “It seems we’re on another case!” Hawkeye said, as he looked at the sky. *** ''Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle… ' “Sir,” Peter Parker said, as he walked into J. Jonah Jameson’s office, “I’ve got photos of Spider-Man fighting those robots!” “I’m sorry, kid!” a man with green hair said, as he walked into the office, followed by two bodyguards, “Mister Jameson is coming with us!” “What?” J. Jonah Jameson said surprised, “Who are you?” “You’re coming with us!” one of the bodyguards said, as he pulled Jameson away. The green haired man went to sit behind the desk. “It seems I’m replacing him,” he said, “So tell me, kid, what have you got?” Peter handed him the photos, as he looked back, at the bodyguards, pulling Jameson. “Help me, Parker, please!” he shouted. Peter was about to do something, when the green haired man stopped him. He had a gun in his hands. “Don’t even think about it!” he threatened, as he saw Peter’s nervous eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Finn Tracy Category:Earth-333 Category:The Avengers: A New Age! Category:Avengers